


My Sin

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: I am a sinner. I made love to my goddaughter... thirteen year old daughter of my best friend. This is my sin...(Female Draco Malfoy. HP/DM. Draco Malfoy is Severus Snape's real daughter.)





	My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

_**Title: My sin** _

_**Summary: I am a sinner. I made love to my goddaughter... thirteen year old daughter of my best friend. This is my sin... (Female Draco Malfoy. HP/DM. Draco Malfoy is Severus Snape's real daughter.)** _

A/N: Might trigger memories. It is just a oneshot. I have not planned any sequel for this. If you like it and want a sequel, please leave a comment, telling me so.

_ **My sin** _

"Harry, you sod. Wait." Draco yells, her beautiful cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. Potter sticks his tongue at her and keeps running.

I look at her, my eyes wet. The entire world thinks that I am her real father. I am not though. She knows it. She is Severus's daughter. Severus is my best friend, has always been, ever since we met at the train in first year. I am her god-father though I most certainly don't deserve that title.

She is seventeen years old and is in love with Potter. They are still struggling to achieve their dreams but they are already engaged. That's why Potter lives in my house. Draco insists on living here, with me, her sinner and Narcissa, her mother.

Narcissa is her real mother. She bore Draco with Severus before I married her. Her parents refused to let her marry Severus. Severus gave Draco's responsibility to me because his life was in danger. He trusted me with her and I betrayed him.

He doesn't know it, nor does Narcissa. Only Draco knows and perhaps Potter. Judging from the life threatening looks he gives to me at the dining table, I think that he does.

He is not wrong and I wish he would just act upon his anger and kill me. He wants to. I can see that but Draco doesn't want him to hurt me.

I don't understand her. I wronged her. She was only thirteen when I made love to her. I made love to my god-daughter. I am a sinner. How can she still love me. I can barely look into her eyes. It has been killing me ever since the morning after. It was only once but once is enough.

I have not been able to look into her eyes ever since but sometimes I do and I see hesitation and disgust in her eyes. She was only an innocent child and I manipulated her.

I know that I molested her and I can no longer live with this knowledge. My wife doesn't know what I did. I know that she will go insane when she realizes what I did. Still I am writing this letter. She must know and so should Severus.

Draco won't leave the house. She won't report me to the aurors. She won't punish me. I don't understand her. She has not forgiven me. I can see that in her eyes. She has not forgotten it. Then why.

Why won't she have mercy on me and set me free from this self-induced torture.

Since she won't end it, I have decided to end it myself.

I don't know why she cares so much for me. Just a few days back, I told her that I have decided to retire from from my career as a writer. She refused to let it happen claiming that I needed to stay active. It was one of those rare moments when she really looked into my eyes. She demanded me to continue writing since she won't let me become a senile old man.

I say that I made love to her because I really do love her. I don't understand how or why but I do. I never wanted to hurt her. I have always loved her. Yes my love is twisted and disgusting. I accept it. I hate myself. I have hated myself ever since ever since I looked at her inappropriately.

Still she won't leave this manor, this manor in which I violated her innocence in the name of love. She realized the reality a few years back. I am guessing that it was Potter who explained it to her. He loves her too, the only difference being that his love is pure.

Even as I write this letter which is addressed to Narcissa and Severus, tears stream down my eyes. I molested my own god daughter. I manipulated her. Why must she love me so unconditionally. Why does she never question me as to why I did so. Why did I molest her? Why did I manipulate her?

I am sorry for what I did but sorry won't help. What I did is unforgivable and I must be punished for it. That's why I have decided to end it, to end myself.

After placing the letter on my side table, I stand up on the chair. I place the rope around my neck and stare at her through the window for one last time. I would like to die with this image of her in my mind. She is laughing and her cheeks are red and Potter keeps her so happy.

But then something happens. Her eyes fall on me and she gasps. I smile at her and she screams for me to stop but I shake my head and wish that my eyes are enough to portray how sorry I am for what I did.

She starts running and that's the moment I decide to shove the chair away.

My eyes close and I struggle for breath. I had always known that dying was painful but experiencing it first hand is something else. I can't breath properly and my eyes are closing. I still remember how she had looked at me when I had woken up the next morning beside her. She was confused and hurt though I knew that she wasn't in any physical pain.

I had ruined it. I had ruined everything. I compel that image to be replaced by how she was laughing right now. As I take my last breaths, her wide smile and flushed cheeks make me smile and I wish I had never committed that sin.

XXXX

Please review. Do you want a sequel? Do you?


End file.
